BWS011
The Legend of the Dragon Master! is the 11th chapter of the series. Plot Khourey and co. are heading down a local village that rests near the road to Virbank City where they see an exciting event happen. Blaze recalls this being the Dragon Village, since they could see Dragonite-like statues and Fraxure, Vibrava, and Druddigon with their trainers. Khourey was amazed to see them all through his PokeDex that Professor Juniper gave him and checked them all. Khourey was amazed until Marie notices a noise coming from a stadium and head there. Khourey and the others rumble through the crowds until they make it to the sign-up sheet. Khourey had no choice but to enter while Marie and Blaze join in as well. Heading into the stadium, they see the audience as well as the participants with their Dragon-type Pokemon and some with regular typed Pokemon. Just then, Khourey caught a glimpse of the Champion of the Unova League, Iris! Appearing on the stage is Drayden, the Opelucid Gym Leader which Blaze recalls, stands and claims that the sixteenth annual Drayden Battle tournament is about to begin! He claims that the winner will battle against Iris herself and Khourey is excited as ever to get a chance to win! Khourey says that he's entering with his Tepig, Marie enters Marill since she barely used it at all, and Blaze uses his Larvesta during the tournament. In the first and second rounds, Khourey has made it so far while Marie and Blaze both lose in the tournament. For the final round, Iris appears to accept her place in the finals and sends out her Haxorus, a diferently colored Pokemon, which roared through the entire stadium and village. As the battle begins, Khourey orders a Rock Smash that weakens Haxorus barely while the Axe Jaw Pokemon attacks back with Dual Chop that damages Tepig slightly. Tepig then activates its Blaze ability and smacks at the Dragon-type with a powerful Flame Charge who attacks back with Brick Break. The battle is scorching hot and deadly as countless Flame Charges, Dragon Claws, and Brick Breaks collide as explosions are made. Finally, Tepig slams on the ground and a pillar of flames strikes at Haxorus, damaging it in the process. Khourey knows that Tepig learned Fire Pledge as he learned this through school as a child. He and Iris then finish the battle with a final blow of Flame Charge and Guillotine as Tepig is revealed to be on the ground knocked out. Iris won the battle, but congrads him with the covenant Dragon Harvest Trophy and would like to battle again in the Unova League when Khourey gets there. After sending the trophy via Aspertia City, Khourey decides to head to Virbank City with his friends. Major Events *Khourey and co. enter the Drayden Battle tournament in Dragon Village. *Khourey's Tepig learns Fire Pledge. *Khourey has his first and official battle with Iris and loses. Debuts Humans *Iris Pokemon *Haxorus *Flygon Characters Humans *Khourey *Marie *Blaze *Iris Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's) *Snivy (Marie's) *Haxorus (Iris's) *Flygon (trainer's)